


Romance at the Raceway

by niennavalier



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Indycar, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, coldflash - Freeform, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is a rookie driver in the Indycar series, on a contract with the up-and-coming team, Team Flash, and more than a little excited to finally be doing what he's always dreamed.</p><p>Leonard Snart is a seasoned, veteran driver and the owner of the established and accomplished Rogues, looking to take home the championship this season, should all go according to plan.</p><p>Neither really expected to be rivals in the race for the championships. Nor did they ever expect to get caught up in a bit of romance along the way.</p><p>Coldflash Indycar AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance at the Raceway

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a little brainchild of mine because Indycar is way under-appreciated as a sport. So...Flash Indycar AU! Yay! Hope y'all like it!

     Barry Allen took a deep breath as he rounded the hairpin. He flexed his fingers one last time before gripping tight onto the steering wheel, settling his nerves as he came face-to-face with the long front straightaway of St. Pete.

     This was it. This what he’d been working toward for so long now. All those years, and now he was finally here, finally where he’d dreamed of being, and it all felt so good – the adrenaline rush sharpening his senses, the purr of the car’s delicate machinery around him.

     He became vaguely aware of the car lining up on his right – to his inside – as he watched his own speed, coming around for the first double file start of his first ever Indycar season.

     Another deep breath. Focus. He could do this. He could do this.

     The com in his helmet crackled to life, and Barry could feel Cisco’s anxious excitement through the line well before hearing his strategist’s voice. “Alright, here we go…Aaand…green, green, green! C’mon, Barry! We got this, man!”

     At that signal, he floored it, the flapping green fabric passing above his head in an instant. A good start – he’d gotten the jump on most of the other drivers, but so had the leader, who was pulling away from him ever so slightly. Gritting his teeth, he kept on the gas just a fraction of a second longer than normal before decelerating into turn 1, slotting in behind the number 23 car, leaving him squarely in second and safely ahead of the inevitable pile-up that normally characterized the excitement of the first turn. Now, there was nothing but him and the leader, the both of them pulling away from the group. Barry settled in for the long battle ahead, for a brief second imagining the commentary going on now, were he still watching the race from his living room.

     “And there’s the green flag! We’re going racing in St. Pete!”

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro chapter, but here's to hoping it was good. If anyone's got questions on phrases or terms or something, feel free to ask! (AKA I don't know what might not be clear because I'm too used to the lingo and I don't wanna make anyone feel stupid by defining obvious things on accident). 
> 
> Oh, and by the way: the real Indycar season does start this weekend (March 13) in St. Petersburg, Florida! So, hey, it'd be cool if anyone decided to watch? Just a thought? Anyway, fair warning though, only this chapter (and maybe the next one, if I can get it out tomorrow) are gonna match up with the real season. Because I can't write fast. Like, at all.


End file.
